Read to Me
by batbaby
Summary: What happens when Katniss asks Peeta to read some passages from a book Johanna sent her? Rated M because the book itself is.


Read To Me (NC-17)

Propmts in Panem Day 5: Intimate Portraits

*Using bits from pages 120-121 of Charlaine Harris' Dead to the World

As I climb into bed, Peeta watches me carefully. He sees the book in my right hand and gives me a curious look, "You don't like to read."

"No, but I like to hear you read." I say as I give him the book and settle in next to him. "Just the highlighted stuff though, not the whole thing."

He puts his arm around my shoulders and shakes his blond head, letting out a chuckle. "What did you bring me, Katniss? Certain pages of…?"

He flips through the book with one hand while it rests on his good leg. I watch with amusement as his eyebrows go up in slight shock. "Katniss, where did you get this? This is like…it's…racy. You never liked that stuff before."

The arm I was leaning on disappears as he uses both of his hands to fiddle through the book and my head clanks against the headboard. I can't help but giggle as his cheeks go from barely pink to almost bright red in the minute he takes to read different passages on random pages. He takes a big gulp and looks over at me slowly, "You actually want me to read this out loud to you?"

I just nod; a huge smile on my face because I know that while he's embarrassed, he's also curious as to what may have spurred this on. "Johanna sent it to me a few months ago when she found out….umm….when we had talked about some stuff."

He narrows his blue eyes but his smile is devious, "You told her we made love? You? The girl who was jealous of the very same girl you thought was too free with her body all the time just three little years ago?"

I lean up and smack his shoulder. "Peeta! You're making fun of me!"

I go to hit him in the shoulder again but he grabs it instead and pulls me to him so that our lips crash together. I try to pull myself away just because, but he has a tight grip on my arms and when he slides his tongue into my mouth, I'm tempted to bite it simply to stop him. Yet, I don't. Rather than do that, I put my hand over the now apparent bulge hidden by his pajama pants.

Talking against my lips, he mumbles, "You play dirty, Katniss."

That's my chance to pull away and hand him the book again, "Yeah, like you're any better. Read, Mellark."

He settles back against the headboard and I lean against his strong shoulder, looking down at the book in his lap. He flips to the first tagged page and begins, *"'I'll do that for you, Eric said, pulling back the curtain to step into the shower with me. I gasped, just short of a shriek. He had discarded the jeans. He was also in the mood, the same mood I was in. You could really tell, with Eric. His fangs…'* wait? Fangs? What the hell am I reading Katniss?"

"Just read it, Peeta, please? I read some of it and it made me….I got really excited, okay. Please just keep reading it to me." I pleaded with him and looked up at him, trying to give my best pouty face by sticking my bottom lip out. "If you do, I may start touching myself, like I did when I read it."

"Holy shit, Katniss. Really? You touched yourself while you read this?" He asks, watching where my hand is now resting lightly on my stomach. I only smile and nod, not even lying to him in order to keep him reading the passages. "So, Johanna sent this book because?"

"No idea, but she said I'd like it. And I do." I reach up and give him a soft kiss on the lips before adding for effect, "Please read to me, Peeta."

His blond head dips slightly in recognition and he starts again. "*'His fangs were out some, too. I was embarrassed, horrified, and absolutely ready to jump him. While I stood stock-still, paralyzed by conflicting waves of emotion, Eric took the soap out of my hands and lathered up his own, set the soap back in its little niche, and began to wash my arms, raising each in turn to stroke my armpit, down my side, never touching my breasts, which were practically quivering like puppies who wanted to be petted.'*"

I looked up at Peeta as he paused, the corner of his mouth up in a sly smile. I ran my hand down his bare chest, pinching his nipples that were already taut; from the chill air in the room or my touch, I have no clue, but it doesn't matter. "Keep going Peeta."

"*'Have we ever made love? He asked. I shook my head, still unable to speak. Then I was a fool he said, moving one hand in a circular motion of my stomach. Turn around lover… …..My libido was hopping up and down. Was I really going to do this? It seemed more and more likely that I was, I thought nervously…..My mind was about to switch off and my body was about to take over. I could feel part of Eric pressed against my back, and he wasn't standing that close. Yikes. Yahoo. Yum.'*"

Peeta laughed and put the book down, "Seriously? This guy is that big that she's excited and scared of him?"

I kneel up in front of him, pulling off my top, watching his blue eyes grow big and darken when it's revealed that I'm not wearing any panties either. "I was when I first saw your….thing."

He smiles again, lighting up an already bright enough room. "My 'thing'? Is that what you call it? It's a penis or a dick or I don't know, manhood, or…"

"Whatever you want to call it, fine, but it's mine." I tell him as I shove the book out of his hand, hearing it clunk down to the floor, and straddle his lap. I take his face in my hands and pull him to me, locking my lips over his. I slide my tongue over his barely parted lips, knowing they'll open for me and when they do, I slip in, caressing mine over his and then we battle for dominance as he tries to roll me over onto my back. I grip the headboard behind him and hold on tight, pulling back just enough to speak. "Don't even think about it Mellark."

He bites his bottom lip and replies, "You're being awfully bossy tonight." I just raise my eyebrow up and he chuckles at the response, "I like it."

With that I feel his hand snake its way up to my bare breast and he pinches my nipple. I moan against his mouth, kissing him again with more passion behind it. I don't know what it is about the book he was reading to me, but damn if it didn't turn me on in ways I'd never been before. It made me want to take charge and try new things. We hadn't been making love very long and I wasn't adventurous…yet. But after reading this one book, a book Johanna sent to me for some reason, I was ready to be in control of Peeta in the bedroom.

I begin trailing my lips along his perfect jaw line, nibbling here and there, listening to his breath hitch in his throat every so often as I make my way down his neck, licking across his Adam's apple, delighted in how he holds his breath until I move on again. I run my hands over his firm, broad shoulders, gently squeezing as my hands glide over his biceps. Shifting myself lower, I continue to kiss my way down his chest, feeling and practically seeing his heart beat loud and strong. I place a soft kiss right over his heart before I swipe my tongue over his already hardened nipple and upon hearing his moan, suck on it roughly.

"Fuck….Katniss." My name is drawn out with his raspy voice and I move myself so that I can start peeling off his pants. His rock hard manhood springs forward, hitting his taunt stomach and making the salvia pool in my mouth already.

Keeping eye contact with him, I kneel down between his good leg and his stump, drawing a hand over the well-healed flesh and making invisible circles on it. Without any warning, I drop my head and take as much of him as I can into my mouth and suck hard. I want him so bad and don't want to waste any more time. I lift my eyes to watch his reaction and he's biting and licking his bottom lip and I moan watching him watching me. The vibrations from it must feel good because his teeth let go and his groan is deep. I bob my head up and down, making sure that whatever part of him isn't in my mouth is being worked over with my hand. I feel his hand in my hair, tightening and loosening as I strive to make him so ready to burst that all I'll have to do is sit back and watch.

But he has other ideas as he grabs me quickly and rolls us over, his fingers finding my center. He slips in two thick digits and kisses me with such heat that I think I'm on fire again. Only this time it's the best possible kind. "Katniss, you're so wet baby. Are you ready for me?"

I can only nod and he aligns himself at my entrance, rubbing his shaft over my slick slit teasingly. I spread my legs wide and snake my hand down until my fingers are feeling my own juices and spread them on him. "If you don't get inside of me now Peeta, I'll finish myself off."

"No." And he slaps my hand away and presses into me to the hilt. I feel full and complete with him so deep in me. His thrusts are unyielding and I pull him down to me to feel his face against mine, loving how his evening scruff is rubbing against it, breathe in his scent of cinnamon and soap, calling out his name in his ear to let him know how much I like what he's doing to me.

"Let me get on top Peeta." I say breathlessly and he somehow manages to roll us over again so that I'm on top without him ever leaving my body. His hands are on my hips roughly guiding me as I ride him in a haphazard fashion until we find the right rhythm. I place my hands on his chest to keep me upright, watching his eyes follow my breasts as they bounce a little. I keep clenching and unclenching my hands over him, leaving small scratches on his flushed skin. "Peeta…I'm so close Peeta."

He leans up and takes one of my nipples into his mouth and I come undone when his teeth graze over it as his other hand kneads the other breast. As my walls are clenching around him, I can tell he's close too because of how he thrusts into me; becoming shallower yet forceful before his head rolls back and he lets out a guttural cry.

He collapses back to the mattress with a thud and I lay over him, both of us trying to catch our breath and not succeeding yet. I roll off of him, but instantly cuddle up to his side as he brings the blanket over us and feel his light kiss on my forehead. The last things I hear before I drift off are him chuckling and say, "I guess I should read to you more often."


End file.
